In preparation for delivering a great performance on the field, court, or ice—athletic coaches have an incredible amount of work to do off the field before the game begins. Each week, coaches must review film from opponents to identify weaknesses and opportunities, review their own film to correct their mistakes, analyze these observations for trends, create practice and game plans to execute on those opportunities, and then install their plans to enable their team to execute them on the field. Each piece of the process requires understanding and filtering an incredible amount of information and coordinating complex coaching tools, which is often attempted manually today.
What is needed are new technologies including methods and systems that allow for information to be shared across other tools, experiences, and processes.